calixisinromefandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Trader
Subsettore Hazeroth L'inizio della storia è nel Subsettore Hazeroth, uno dei più giovani del Calixis (relativamente, è comunque colonizzato da diversi secoli) subsettore "maledetto" che ha richiesto lunghissime e sanguinolente crociate per essere recuperato e da due passaggi della Tyrant Star, simbolo di sventura nel Calixis. Diversi mondi nel settore sono stati abbandonati per varie catastrofi coperte rapidamente dall'Inquisizione. Il settore è anche la dimora della potente casata di rogue Trader Zaat che ha una forte influenza su numerosi pianeti, fra cui Kommitzar, Gunpoint, Samson e Ichovor. Notizie Quì andranno le notizie e dicerie che circolano nel sistema (da spunti per le missioni o imprese del gruppo) Fazioni Governatorato di Guytoga Ministrorum Casato Zaat Casato Cortez Pianeti Principali (I link si arricchiranno con il progredire della campagna) *Belahaam *Bloodfall System - Death World *Cloister - Mondo Frontiera, un tempo bastione dei Templari Neri, ma oggi abbandonato. *Clove - Monto Alveare. cuore del potere del Ministrorum e sede di un reggimento della guardia imperiale. *Cyprian's Gate - Pleasure World/Cemetery World *Dalthus - Mining World - Dalthan Miners are noted across the sector for the gaudy trinkets and charms they often wear, own and sell *Dwimlicht - Feral World *Elros - Feudal World - An all-female Death Cult dedicated to the Emperor of Mankind dominates this planet's politics and society and is a fertile ground for recruitment by the Inquisition when its members are seeking new Acolytes *Gunpoint - Hive World - Now a byword for failure across the entire sector *Guytoga - Hive World *Hesiod's Wake - Agri-world *Heterodyne - Feudal World - Domain of the Mechanicus, site of a feudal-tech experiment *[[Hilarion] - Agri-world *Ichovor - Feudal World - World of swamps and decaying forests *Idumea - Adeptus_Mechanicus Forge World *Kommitzar - Penal World - Notorious Imperial prison planet *Malice - War World - Frontline of the "Wrack War" *Mara - Forbidden World - Ice world and former Imperial penal colony; Access forbidden by order of Segmentum Command *Percipre - Agri-world - World covered in extensive greenhouse complexes *Phagir - Dead World - Once a fertile Agri-world, Phagir was ravaged by a genetic virus that destroyed all flora and fauna on its surface *Phyrr - Death World - Home to the beautiful but deadly Phyrr Cat *Pilgrim's Pause - Cemetery World *Purgatory of Soubirous - Mining World *St. Astrid's Fall - Frontier World - Habitable moon orbiting gas giant known as Sekmet *Samson IV - Hive World *Scarric XXII - Unclassified World - Actually a dump planet for the system's waste; used as a hideout by smugglers and human pirates *Sheol XVII - Asteroid - Imperial penal colony and Adeptus Mechanicus biological research outpost *Regulus - Agri-world - Controlled by the Celestine Alliance *Soprony - Forbidden/Xenos World *Stygian Prime - Agri-world - Cold world with subterranean fungi farms *Synford - Forge World - Baneblades are produced by the Adeptus Mechanicus forges on Synford for the Imperial Guard *Threnos - Dead World - Sometimes confused with the Threnos Zone in the Drusus Marches sub-sector *Valos Krin - Mondo Ferale di proprietà del Casato Zaat.